cambio inesperado
by happy.neko-chan1
Summary: un dia en fiore habia una tormenta y en el gremio de fairy tail estaban todos aburridos asta que paso algo inesperado que es esa cosa/objeto que paso? averiguarlo en esta historia denle una oportunidad se que es un summary pésimo pero es mi primera historia denle una oportunidad porfa
1. Chapter 1

_TITULO: UN CAMBIO INESPERADO_ _**CAPITULO: 1**_ _**FAIRY TAIL ES PROPIEDAD DE HIRO MASHIMA**_

* * *

_**EN UN DÍA UNA TORMENTA Estaba EN TODO FIORE **_ **_EN EL GREMIO DE FAIRY TAIL_**

_**lucy grito-NO PUEDE SER QUE ME A YA PASADO ESTO A MI-**_

_**happy dijo-AYE**_

_**levy dijo- hay que buscar una **_**_solución_**

_**gajeel dijo- si porque no crea que podre soportar esto**_

_**todos dijeron al unisono-si-**_

_**jerrall que estaba pasando por hay cuando paso lo peor que les podrá haber pasado-AHÍ QUE BUSCAR UNA SOLUCIÓN LO MAS PRONTO POSIBLE EMPIECEN A INVESTIGAR**_

_** todos otra ves al unisono- AYE SIR-**_

* * *

_**FLASHBACK DE HACE UNAS HORAS**_

_**lucy suSpiro y dijo -nee natsu no crees que esta muy aburrido hoy-**_

_**natsu con un tono que esta aburrido- si luce esta muy aburrido todo por esta tormenta no podemos hacer nada-**_

_**happy dice- AYE-**_

_**lucy dice- bueno natsu yo me estoy yendo a mi casa- se para y empieza a caminar hasta que el maestro dice algo**_

_**makarov dice- MOCOSOS TENGO UN ANUNCIO MUY IMPORTANTE QUE HACERLES-trago saliva y continuo-TENEMOS UN PROBLEMA GIGANTE Y EL PROBLEMA ES ESTA TORMENTA-fue interrumpido por grey**_

_**grey dice- máster que hay con esta tormenta-**_

_**makarov dice- DÉJENME CONTINUAR-suspiro-ESTA ES UNA TORMENTA QUE NADIE SABE PORQUE ESTA PASANDO PERO LO QUE YO SE QUE ES MUY PELIGROSA YA QUE ESTA POR TODO FIORE**_

_**erza dice- eso es imposible por lo menos debe haber un lugar donde no haber esta tormenta**_

_**makarov-LO SIENTO PERO LO QUE ESTOY DICIENDO ES CORRECTO A SI QUE SALGA DEL GREMIO ASTA QUE TERMINE ESTA TORMENTA ENTENDIERON MO-fue interrumpido por un trueno que toco el gremio dejando a todos inconscientes excepto al máster del gremio**_

_**makarov se dijo a si mismo- me termia que esto le pasara a mis mocosos-suspira-ahora tengo que esperar a que se despierten**_

* * *

**_UNAS HORAS MAS ADELANTE_**

**_mirajane dijo- ahí que dolor de cabeza-_**

**_erza dijo- si me duele la cabeza- miro a mira- mira una pregunta que te paso?-_**

**_mirajane dijo- porque dices eso o mejor dicho que te paso a ti?-_**

**_erza- como lo que me paso algo a ti te paso algo tu te transformaste en hombre y a demás también te cambio la voz_**

**_mirajane- erza lamento decirte que a ti también te paso lo mismo que a mi-_**

**_grey despertando- porque tanto ruido no ven que estoy durmiendo "bosteza"-_**

**_mirajane- grey ponte ropa que ahora eres mujer-_**

**_grey miro a la peli blanca y le dijo- como mujer mírate a ti tu eres un hombre-piensa un poco- ESPERA QUE!-_**

**_mirajane le pasa ropa a grey y dice- toma ponte esto y a esperar que todos depierten para preguntarle al maestro que es lo que paso_**

**_grey dice- gracias y si yo también creo eso_**

**_lucy despierta y dice- "bosteza" que dolor de cabeza- piensa un rato y mira a su alrededor y ve a mirajane y le pregunta-que paso mira-chan?_**

**_mirajane le dice a lucy- parece que hemos cambiado de genero-_**

**_lucy grito y desperto a happy- QUE!_**

**_happy dice- lushyyy por que gritas?_**

**_lucy apunto de llorar y abraza a happy- porque happy parece que hemos cambiado de genero_**

**_happy grita muy fuerte y despierta a otras personas- QUE! lucy si esta es una venganza por todas nuestras bromas que te hemos echo no es gracioso_**

**_el rubio le responde al la gata azul- happy esto no es broma mírame ,a ti y al resto del gremio y veras que no estoy mintiendo-_**

**_la gata azul mira alrededor suyo y dice- tienes razon lucy-empieza a llorar-lucy esto no puede estar pasando-_**

**_natsu se despierta mira afuera y vio que paro de llover y va a buscar a lucy y cuando la encuentra le dice- luce ya paro de llover podemos hacer una misión-_**

**_lucy lo miro y dijo-natsu estamos en un peor problema ahora soy hombre y tu eres mujer y lo otro te voy a pedir si por favor te puedes cubrir_**

**_natsu mira bien a lucy y después mira su cuerpo y se sonroja y dice- ESTO NO ES POSIBLE!_**

**_el maestro viene y grita (el no cambio de genero)-MOCOSOS TODOS DESPIERTEN LES TENGO ALGO MUY IMPORTANTE QUE DECIR-_**

**_todos se empiezan a después que todos se despiertan el maestro sigue y dice- YA QUE TODOS DESPERTARON VOY A EMPEZAR A DECIR LO QUE PASO- SUSPIRA Y SIGUE- LO QUE PASO ES LA CULPA DE LA TORMENTA YA QUE CUANDO CALLO EL RAYO QUE CAMBIO SU GENERO SE QUEDARON DORMIDOS Y DESPERTARON CON LA MISMA ROPA QUE TENÍAN ANTES PERO CON SU GENERO DISTINTO SI ME EXPLICO ES QUE AHORA LAS MUJERES SON HOMBRES Y LOS HOMBREA AHORA SO MUJERES-termino de decir eso y después de eso todos se fue y dejo a todos en estado de shook_**

_**FIN FLASHBACK**_

* * *

_**lucy grito-NO PUEDE SER QUE ME A YA PASADO ESTO A MI-**_

_**happy dijo-AYE**_

_**levy dijo- hay que buscar una **_**_solución_**

_**gajeel dijo- si porque no crea que podre soportar esto**_

_**todos dijeron al unisono-si-**_

_**jerrall que estaba pasando por hay cuando paso lo peor que les podrá haber pasado-AHÍ QUE BUSCAR UNA SOLUCIÓN LO MAS PRONTO POSIBLE EMPIECEN A INVESTIGAR**_

_** todos otra ves al unisono- AYE SIR-**_

* * *

DESPUÉS DE UNAS HORAS

**freed(fried como ustedes quieran llamarlo) dice- no es posible que estuvimos muchas horas buscando un método de cambiar otra vez nuestros géneros y nada-suspira**

**levy dice- por mientra que estamos en e otro genero no creen que sea bueno seguir con estos nombres yo sugiero cambiarnos los nombres**

**lucy dice- que buena idea levy-chan**

**wendy dice- si levy-san tiene razon porque si seguimos con nuestros nombres que va a pasar cuando la gente pregunte que va a decir o tal vez se burlen de nuestros nombres ya que nuestros nombres son de el otro genero**

**juvia dice- juvia cree que levy-san y wendy-san tienen ****razón**

**natsu dice- yosh a cambiarnos nuestros nombres- termina con una gran sonrisa**

* * *

**_ESPERO QUE LES A YA GUSTADO MI PRIMER CAPITULO _** **ME PUEDEN DAR SUGERENCIAS DE LOS NOMBRES QUE SE VAN A CAMBIAR YA TENGO NOMBRES PARA LUCY (LUKE) Y PARA GREY (GABY) Y EL RESTO ACEPTO CALQUER SUGERENCIA** _**CHAO ASTA EL SIGUIENTE CAP**_ __


	2. Chapter 2:cambio de nombres

_TITULO: __**CAMBIO INESPERADO**_ _**CAPITULO: 2 (NUEVOS NOMBRES)**_ _**FAIRY TAIL: ES PROPIEDAD DE HIRO MASHIMA**_ \- _**en el capitulo anterior:**_

freed(fried como ustees quieran llamar dice- no es posible que estuvimos muchas horas buscando un método de cambiar otra vez nuestros géneros y nada-suspira

levy dice- por mientra que estamos en e otro genero no creen que sea bueno seguir con estos nombres yo sugiero cambiarnos los nombres

lucy dice- que buena idea levy-chan

wendy dice- si levy-san tiene razon porque si seguimos con nuestros nombres que va a pasar cuando la gente pregunte que va a decir o tal vez se burlen de nuestros nombres ya que nuestros nombres son de el otro genero

juvia dice- juvia cree que levy-san y wendy-san tienen razón

natsu dice- yosh a cambiarnos nuestros nombres- termina con una gran sonrisa

_**-**_

grey dice- para que cambiar nuestros nombres no es necesario

bixlow dice- si yo también creo que no es necesario- los babys de bixlow dicen-necesario necesario-

charle dice- porque es fácil es mejor ya que imagínense que hay una persona y te pregunta tu nombre y tu le dices tu nombre de verdad la persona puede pensar don cosas la primera lo estas molestando se va a enojar y te va a preguntar otra vez tu nombre y la segunda es que ria de ti y te diga que no mientas-

peli-negro dice-tienes razón charle-

happy dice- charle siempre tiene razón-

levy dice-entonces ahora a cambiarnos los nombres-

todos al unisono-aye-

lucy dice-ahora vamos a empezar... ya se yo me voy a llamar luke-

grey dice-luke buen nombre entonces yo voy a ser gabriela-

gajeel dice- yo me voy a llamar ginger-

levy dice- entonces yo me llamo leo-

jerral dice- yo me voy a llamar fernanda-

mirajane dice- que divertido párese ponerse otros nombres ai que yo me voy a llamar miguel-

natsu dice- yo me voy a llamar natasha-

juvia dice-juvia tabiem quiere cambiarse el nombre de juvia a uno parecido a su gabriela-sama entonces me voy a llamar gabriel para tener un nombre parecido a su gabriela-sama-

a todos les cae una gota al estilo anime

erza dice-me parece divertido esto pero a mi me gusta un nombre como edgar o eduardo no se cual escocer-

fernanda dice-porque no edgar?-

erza dice- listo decidido ahora me voy a llamra edgar-

wendy dice-yo tambien quiero un nombre nuevo va ser ... willy-

romeo dice- yo tambien voy a decir mi nombre nuevo es julieta-

lisanna dice-mi nuevo nombre es liam-

bixlow dice- si todos tienen un nombre nuevo porque yo no el mio va hacer betty-los babys de betty dicen*betty betty*

freed dice- mi nombre va hacer fran-

cana dice- esto parece *hip* divetido ahora *hip* me voy ¨*hip* carlos-

charle dice-parece que me toca decir mi nuevo nombre-

happy dice-aye-

charle dice- va hacer chad

happy dice- mi nombre es harumi aye-

elfam dice- cambiarse de nombres es de hombres-

evergreen- elfman vas a decir tu nombre y recuerda que no ya no eres hombre para seguir diciendo eso-

la peli-blanca dice- lo siento ever mi nombre nuevo va hacer elfwoman-

evergreen dice- asi esta mejor eitan-

makarov dice- **MOCOSOS TODOS CAMBIARON SUS NOMBRE O FALTA ALGUIEN SI NO FALTA NADIEN VOY A DECIRLES ALGO MUY IMPORTANTE-**

miguel dice- solo faltan dos personas

lili dice- mi nuevo nombre va hacer lizett-

miguel dice- ahora solo falta el nuevo nombre de laxus-

todos miran a laxus

laxus dice-tch laura

betty dice- laura que?

laxus- mi nuevo nombre

makarov dice-**YA MOCOSOS YA QUE TODOS TIENEN NOBRES NUEVOS VOY A DECIRLES LO QUE VAN HACER A PARTIR DE AHORA Y COMO VAMOS A INVESTIGAR LA CURA PARA LO QUE PASO...-**

_**-HOLA ESPERO QUE LES A YA GUSTADO ESTE CAPITULO **_ **ESTE CAPITULO SOLO LO ISE PARA PONER LOS NOMBRES DE LOS DEL GREMIO** **ESPERERO QUE LES A YA GUSTADO** **SE DESPIDE ** -CHAN1 


	3. Chapter 3

**_TITULO: CAMBIO INESPERADO_** **_CAPITULO: 2_** HIRO MASHIMA ES DUEÑO DE FAIRY TAILCAPITULO ANTERIOR

makarov dice-**YA MOCOSOS YA QUE TODOS TIENEN NOMBRES NUEVOS VOY A DECIRLES LO QUE VAN HACER A PARTIR DE AHORA Y COMO VAMOS A INVESTIGAR LA CURA PARA LO QUE PASO...-**

**makarov dice-****_VAMOS A NECESITAR HACER GRUPOS PARA QUE EMPEZAMOS A INVESTIGAR LA CURA PARA QUE VUELVAN HACER COMO ANTES-_**

_miguel dice-master cuales van hacer los grupos y por donde vamos a investigar-_

_el maestro del gremio dice-__**PRIMERO VAMOS A DECIR LOS GRUPOS Y DEPENDIENDO LAS PERSONAS EN LOS GRUPOS VAMOS A DECIDIR A DONDE VAN A**__ IR-___

luke dice- master ya iso los grupos o vamos a tener que esperar?-

el maestro les dice-_**YA ESCOJI LOS GRUPOS PERO AHORA NESESITO QUE SE CAMBIEN DE ROPA A LA ROPA DEL GENERO OPUESTO QUE ERAN ANTES DE LA TORMENTA DESPUES DE ESO VENGAN TODOS LOS QUE CAMBIARON DE GENERO Y AHÍ DESPUES VOY A DECIR LOS GRUPOS ENTENDIERON?-**_

**_todos _**_dicen- AYE SIR!_

**_DONDE LOS CHICOS_**

_liam dice- ahora que ropa nos ponemos -_

_miguel dice- solo ponte algo de hombre que te guste y listo-_

_edgar dice- va hacer entretenido-_

_luke dice- no lo creo-_

_willy dice- ya empezamos a comprar la ropa-_

_todos dicen- aye!_

_**DONDE LAS CHICAS**_

_natasha dice- comprar no me gusta_

_gabriela dice- pero entonces vas a seguir usando esa ropa que usabas cuando eras hombre cabeza de carbon-_

_la peli-rosa dice- tu no puedes decir eso ya que tu ni siquiera usas ropa princesa de hielo-_

_fernanda suspira y dice- dejen de pelear y empiecen a comprar- mira a gabriela y le dice- y tu mejor ponte ropa ya que ya no eres hombre y tienes que empezarte a acostumbrarte a no desnudarte en publico-_

_julieta dice- es mejor que empecemos a comprar antes de que lleguemos tarde a la explicación de el master-_

_todas dicen- aye!_

**_DESPUÉS_**_** DE UNAS HORAS EN EL GREMIO**_

makarov dice-**YA VEO QUE TODOS ESTÁN AQUÍ LES VOY A DECIR SUS GRUPOS-**pausa y despues sigue-**LOS GRUPOS SON DE 6 Y SOLO UN GRUPO VA HACER DE 5 Y OTRO DE CUATRO-**suspira-**EL GRUPO DE CINCO ES DE LOS 3 EXCEED, JULIETA Y WILLY ESE ES EL GRUPO DE 5 PERSONAS AHORA VOY A SEGUIR CON LOS GRUPOS DE 6 PERSONAS EL PRIMER GRUPO ES: NATASHA, LUKE, FERNANDA, EDGAR, GABRIELA Y GABRIEL EL SIGUIENTE EQUIPO DE 6 PERSONAS SE TRATA DE GINGER, LEO, LIAM, BETTY, ELFWOMAN Y POR ULTIMO EITAN Y EN EL GRUPO DE LAURA, MIGUEL, FRAN Y POR ULTIMO CARLOS ESOS SON TODOS LOS EQUIPOS ALGUNA OBJECION?-**

todos dicen- no

makarov dice-**QUE BUENO QUE NO TENGAN NINGUNA OBJECIÓN Y AHORA VOY A DECIR DONDE VA CADA EQUIPO-**pausa mira a todos y continua-**EL EQUIPO DE WILLY VA A IR A INVESTIGAR EN TODA MANGOLIA EL EQUIPO DE NATASHA VA A IR A CROCUS EL GRUPO DE LEO TIENE QUE IR A ONIBAS EL EQUIPO DE MIGUEL VA A IR A CLOVER LES DESEO SUERTE A TODOS Y TIENEN TRES SEMANAS PARA VENIR AL** GREMIO** ESO ES TODO YA SE PUEDEN IR-**

_**EN EL EQUIPO DE WILLY**_

_chad dice- yo creo que es mejor partir en buscar en ese lugar- apunta a una biblioteca_

_lizett dice- yo tambien creo lo mismo_

_harumi dice- pero es muy grande porque no vamos primero a las bibliotecas mas chicas despues a las normales y por ultimo a las mas grandes_

_julieta dice- vamos que esperamos-_

_**EN EL EQUIPO DE NATASHA**_

___luke mira que natasha esta deprimida y le preguta-que es lo que te pasa porque tan deprimida?_

_natasha dice- dos cosas la primera no me toco con harumi la seg-_

_edgar la interumpi y con un aura maligna dice- algun problema?_

_natasha dice asustada- no señor_

_edgar dice- que bueno_

_fernanda le pregunta- natasha que era lo segundo que te deprimia?_

_natasha dice- lo que tenia miedo era que si no encontramos una cura nos vamos a quedar con este cambio y a mi no me gusta mucho_

_el rubio mira la peli-rosa sonrie y le dice- no te preocupes vamos a encontrar como podemos volver a nuestro genero original_

_gabriela dice- si cerebro de carbon no te deprimas tal estupides-_

_natasha dice-que dijiste estupido prinsesa de hielo_

_gabriela dice- lo que tu escuchaste carbon andante_

_natasha dice- conque quieres pelea _exhibicionista

edgar dice a natasha y a gabriela con una aura terorifica- estan peleando

las dos se abrazan y dicen al unisonio- no señor

el peli-rojo dijo eso me esperaba-

gabriel dijo-gabriela-sama gabriel piensa que hay que ir a la estacion de trenes o si no el tren nos va a dejar

despues de eso todos van al tren

HOLA ESPERO QUE LES A YA GUSTADO ESTE CAPITULO EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO VOY A SEGUIR ESCRIBIENDO LO QUE PASA EN LOS OTROS EQUIPOS ANTES DE QUE PARTA EL VIAJE A LAS CIUDADES DESTINADAS. SE DESPIDE -CHAN1 


	4. Chapter 4

_**TITULO: CAMBIO INESPERADO**_

_**CAPITULO: 4**_

_**FAIRY TAIL ES PROPIEDAD DE HIRO MASHIMA**_

* * *

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

* * *

**_EN CAPITULOS ANTERIORES_**

gabriel dijo-gabriela-sama gabriel piensa que hay que ir a la estacion de trenes o si no el tren nos va a dejar

despues de eso todos van al tren

* * *

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-00-0-**_

* * *

en el equipo de leo

leo saca un mapa de onibas y apunta a un lugar y dice- yo diria que este lugar es el mejor para partir a buscar la cura

liam apunta a ortro lugar y dice- no es mejor ir a buscar en este lugar

ginger apunta a otro lugar y dice- a este lugar vamos a ir

elfwoman apunta a un lugar y dice- ir a este lugar es de mujeres

eitan apunta a un lugar y dice- no es mejor ir a este lugar

betty dice: porque no mejor solo ir a todos estos lugares pero el primero va hacer el lugar que esta mas cerca de la estacion de trenes

leo dice-si es mejor eso y es mejor partir ahora osino el tren se va a ir sin nosotros

ginger dice-tsk apurense

y asi todos se van

* * *

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

* * *

_**en el equipo de miguel**_

miguel dice-vamos a ir todos los lugares donde aya libros me entendieron?

carlos dice- porque no solo vamos a los bares y preguntamos informacion"eitan piensa y asi voy a poder tomar mas alcohol"

miguel dice con un aura asesina- si es para tomar alcohol no te va a servir carlos vamos a ir a donde hay libros entendieron

los otros tres dicen- aye

fran dice- es mejor apurarnos para abordar el tren

laura lojos de ahi grita- tsk que son lentos es mejor que se apuren

y ahi todos se van al tren

* * *

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

* * *

_**en el equipo de willy afuera de la segunda biboteca que buscan**_

lizett dice- no hemos encontrado nada

harumi dice- aye

se escucha un mormullo

julieta dice- escucharon eso?

chad dice- si

willy dice-que sera eso

lizzet dice- voy ir a ver que es

lizett va a donde se escucho el ruido y...

* * *

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

* * *

_**hola como estan espero que bien**_

_ ** perdon por el retrao del capitulo pero e tenido algunas cosas que hacer y no he podido hacer los capitulos**_

_**tambien voy a empezar a demorarme en subir los capitulos no los voy a subir tan seguido pero los voy subir**_

_** se despide:**_

_** -chan1**_


	5. nuevo nakama?

_**TITULO: cambio inesperado**_ _CAPITULO:5_ _HIRO MASHIMA ES DUEÑO DE FAIRY TAIL_

* * *

**EN EL CAPITULO ANERIOR**

se escucha un mormullo

julieta dice- escucharon eso?

chad dice- si

willy dice-que sera eso

lizzet dice- voy ir a ver que es

lizett va a donde se escucho el ruido y...

* * *

_**EN EL CAPITULO**_

lizett va a donde se escucho el ruido y ve algo sospechoso entonces se transforma en su forma "humana" y atrapa la cosa sospehosa

lizett dice- miren me encontrado con una cosa rara

la cosa dice- oye como se te ocurre hacerle eso a una gata mujer

lizett dice- como mujer si tu solo heren un gato hombre

el gato dice- no yo soy mujer... o bueno hasta ayer y todo por esa estupida tormenta

chad dice- a ti tan bien te afecto la tormenta?

el gato blanco con una marca negra en su ojo dice- si y me callo un rallo encima mio

harumi dice- un rayo en sima tuyo y todavia sigues vivo!?

el gato dice- si

julieta dice- y cual es tu nombre

el gato dice- bueno ayer mi nombre era hana

willy dice- y tu nuevo nombre?

hana dice- o tengo para que tendria que tener uno

chad dice- porque si

hana dice- esa no es una razon

harumi dice- aye

lizett dice- desde ahora ya te voy a empezar a llamar... !EVE¡

el gato blanco dice- no me voy a llamr a si

willy dice- oye eve quieres ir en un viaje con nosotros para buscar la cura

julienta dice- willy tiene razon deberias venir con nosotros

eve dice- tengo dos cosas que decirles la primera NO ME LLAMEN EVE QUE ESE NO ES MI NOMBRE y la segunda como voy a ir a un viaje con personas que ni siquiera conozco

lizett dice- déjame presentarlos yo soy lili pero ahora soy lizett el(apunta a chad) es charlie pero ahora es chad ella( apunta a harumi) es happy pero ahora es harumi el (apunta a willy) es wendy pero ahora es willy y por ultimo (a punta a julieta) ella es romeo pero ahora es julieta

chad dice- ahora que conoces nuestros nombres vas a ir con nosotros?

eve dice- es un gusto conocerlos a todos... mi respuesta es...

* * *

**hola a todos como estan? espero que esten bien** ** espero que les aya gustado este capitulo perdon con la demora pero en tenido muchas pruebas y no he podido escribir a demas mis ideas a veces no van hacer muy buenas porque me estoy concentrando en otra cosa (mis estudios) ** **espero que esten bien y que les a ya gustado mi nuevo capitulo ** ** se despide** **happynekochan1**


	6. Chapter 6

**TITULO:CAMBIO INESPERADO** **CAPITULO:6** **FAIRY TAIL ES PROPIEDAD DE HIRO MASHIMA**

* * *

** NOTA**

**HOLA COMO ESTÁN? SE QUE HA PASADO MUCHO TIEMPO DESDE LA ULTIMA VEZ QUE ACTUALICE LA HISTORIA Y POR NO ACTUALIZARLA ANTES LES QUIERO PEDIR !PERDÓN¡ ES QUE SE ME FUE LA INSPIRACIÓN PARA SEGUIR LA HISTORIA, TENIA MUCHAS TAREAS DEL COLEGIO Y NO PODÍA CONTINUAR, Y MI COMPUTADOR SE ME HABÍA MALOGRADO LAS TECLAS NO ME ESCRIBÍAN ASÍ QUE TUVE QUE ESPERAR MUCHOS MESES PARA AHORRA PLATA PARA COMPRARE UN NUEVO COMPUTADOR CUANDO TUVE LA PLATA PARA COMPRARE UN NUEVO COMPUTADOR TUVE QUE CONVENCER A MIS PADRES QUE ME LLEVARAN A UN LUGAR PARA COMPRARE UN NUEVO COMPUTADOR DESPUÉS DE COMPRARE UN NUEVO COMPUTADOR TODAS LAS IDEAS QUE TENIA PARA ESTA HISTORIA SE ME HABÍAN IDO DE LA CABEZA ENTONCES TUVE QUE ESPERAR HASTA AHORA PARA QUE SE ME VINIERAN NUEVAS IDEAS PARA SEGUIR LA HISTORIA Y DE NUEVO LES PIDO PERDÓN POR DEMORARME TANTO EN ESCRIBIR OTRA VEZ LA HISTORIA **

* * *

**en el capitulo anterior:**

**lizzet dice- déjame presentarlos yo soy lily pero ahora soy lizett el (apunta a chad) es charlie pero ahora es chad ella (apunta a harumy) es happy pero ahora es harumi el (apunta a willy) es wendy pero ahora es willy y por ultimo ella (apunta a julieta) es romeo pero ahora es julieta **

**chad dice- ahora que conoces nuestros nombres vas a ir con nosotros?**

**eve dice- es un gusto conocerlos a todos... mi respuesta es ...**

* * *

**EN EL CAPITULO**

**es un gusto conocerlos a todos... mi respuesta es ... si por que no?-dice eve **

**si! tenemos un nuevo nakama!-dice julieta**

**y donde buscamos ahora-dice willy**

**solo nos quedan tres bibliotecas y chad lizett y yo ya hemos preguntado a todas las personas posibles-dice harumi**

**por que no después de ir a las ultimas bibliotecas vamos a el gremio?-pregunta lizett**

**okey vamos!- dice eve**

* * *

**CON EL EQUIPO DE NATASHA**

**después**** de unos días**

** ya llevamos muchos días buscando cuantos lugares nos toca ir a buscar?-pregunta natasha**

**solo la casa de la colina - dice edgar**

**prefiero no ir alli- dice un poco asustado luke**

**por que no?- pregunta edgar**

**por lo que dijeron las personas que viven cerca de la casa- dijo el chico rubio**

**gabriel se pregunta que dijeron rival de amor?- pregunto gabriel**

**dijieron que si tu te acercas a esa casa hay muchas opciones que te caiga un rayo y el rayo te cambie a hacer un monstruo ademas la persona que esta dentro de la casa dicen que es un asesino o un brujo que te transforma en monstruo y despues en su sirviente hasta que se aburra de ti y cuando se aburrió de ti te mata o si tienes mucha suerte te deja vivir- dijo luke**

**gabriel tiene miedo de ir por favor edgar-san gabriel le pide que no vayamos a esa casa- dijo el peli-azul/celeste**

**NO! nosotros si o si vamos a ir ahí ya que la persona puede tener la respuesta que buscamos- dijo edgar**

**nada que hacer edgar no va cambiar su opinión sobre ir a esa casa- dijo fernanda**

**aye- dijeron gabriela y natasha al mismo tiempo**

**vamos!- dijo el peli-rojo**

* * *

**EN EL EQUIPO DE LEO**

**hemos buscado por todos los lados yo diría que hay que ir al gremio-dijo leo**

**no yo no voy a ir al gremio hasta buscar como solucionar le problema- dijo ginger**

**no rendirse es de hombres-dijo elfwoman**

**yo creo que leo tiene razón yo le diría al maestro que no encontramos nada en onibas y esperemos a las ordenes que el maestro nos de- dijo liam**

**vamos al gremio- dice betty los babys de betty dicen *al gremio al gremio***

* * *

**EN EL EQUIPO DE MIGUEL**

**yo *hip* diría que *hip* nos vamos al gremio *hip* ya que no *hip* tenemos a quien preguntar *hip* o lugar en cual buscar *hip* ademas se me acabo *hip* el vino que traje *hip* .dijo carlos**

**el borracho tiene razón ya que no hay mas lugares el cual buscar- dijo laura**

**hay que decirle al maestro cuando lleguemos al gremio que no encontramos nada y esperemos a que los otros equipos lleguen y después esperemos las ordenes del maestro- dijo fran**

**VAMOS AL GREMIO!- dice con alegría miguel**

* * *

**HOLA ** **ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO ESTE CAPITULO** **LES QUIERO ANUNCIAR QUE LA HISTORIA ESTA LLEGANDO A SU FIN Y TAMBIÉN LES QUERÍA PEDIR PERDÓN OTRA VEZ POR NO SUBIR OTRO CAPITULO EN MUCHO TIEMPO **

**Y SE DESPIDE**

**HAPPY . NEKO - CHAN1 **


	7. NOTA

**NOTA**

**LES QUIERO PEDIR PERDON PERO YO YA PERDI LA INSPIRACION DE ESTA HISTORIA NO SE SI LA VOY A CONTINUAR ESPERO QUE ME PERDONEN PERO ANTES AL PRINCIPIO ME HABIA GUSTADO MUCHO ESTA HISTORIA PERO A MEDIDA QUE EL TIEMPO PASABA SE ME FUE LA INSPIRACION ADEMAS UNA AMIGA LEYO ESTA HISTORIA Y DIJO MUCHAS COSAS MALAS SOBRE ESTA ENTONCES ESO HISO QUE MI INSPRACION SE VALLA Y AHORA QUE VOY A ENTRAR AL COLEGIO NO LA VOY A PODER ACTUALISAR A SI QUE LES QUIERO PEDIR PERDON VOY A INTENTAR LO MAXIMO QUE YO PUEDA DE ACTUALIZAR ESTA HISTORIA NO SE SI VA A HACER UNA VEZ EN TRES MESES MAS O EN ESTE MES NO SE ESPERO QUE ME PERDONEN PERO SE ME FUE LA INSPIRACION PERDON EN CERIO YO NO QUERIA LLEGAR A DEJARLA EN QUE NO LA VOY A ACTUALIZAR MAS ESTA HISTORIA SOLO EN MUCHO TIEMPO MAS YA QUE A MI NO ME GUSTA QUE PASE ESO CON OTRAS HISTORIAS ESPERO MUCHO QUE ME PERDONEN**

**SINSERAMENTE**

**HAPPY . NEKO - CHAN 1 **


End file.
